The Calling of Eve
by BurupyaDragon
Summary: Angel is a orphan girl in Barsburg Church. She has lived a routine life of studying for being the first girl to be able to exterminate Kor. Then something throws her life off track. A boy. A boy with a large burden that will change her life... Forever.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Warning: I do not own 07 Ghosts in any way. Angel and Sister Ann are the only characters I own. There is some romance themes and mild language in here as well. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

I reached out to shut down the alarm clock and yelped as I missed and hit the edge of my bed stand instead. I pulled back my hand and rose from my bed. It was throbbing a little from hitting it so hard but it would soon subside. I glared at the alarm clock and screamed. It was 9:25.

After scrambling to gather my nun's clothes and put my black hair up in a ponytail I ran out the door dropping my prayer papers everywhere.

"Angel!" Someone hissed.

"Sorry I'm late Li- I mean Sister Libelle!" I bowed and fixed my hat that had slid down my forehead in the process.

"You have been oversleeping too much Angel! You need to go to bed earlier!" She reprimanded me. I heard the pounding of feet and I looked up to see Sister Rosalie and Sister Athena appear. I smiled in relief.

"She didn't do anything that bad Libelle. Anyway by yelling at her your just making her even later for the prayers." Intervened Sister Athena.

"However you do admit that she-"

"It's okay!" Sister Rosalie piped up. She got behind me and pushed me towards the classes and prayers I was supposed to be attending. I flashed Rosalie and Athena a thank you smile and ran off to my classes.

Sister Athena, Sister Libelle, and Sister Rosalie were like my parents. They raised me in the church after Bishop Frau found me in a field when I was one. They named me Angel after my pendant that was on my neck when they found me. Angel wings with a halo drooping down as if it was about to fall of. There were sometimes I could swear that the halo moved closer and farther to the edge on certain days. I soon discovered why and it all started with a boy.


	2. Chapter 2: A Unexpected Boarder

**Warning: I do not own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters that I have created are Angel and Sister Ann. There is some language and mild themes involved with this fan fiction. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also this is my first time so please bear with me. Thanks! :) Note- ******= A switch in character views. This means another character is telling the story for a bit. ====== is an explanation of something. These will be on the bottom. Words that have explanations will have ~ next to it.**

I sighed as I stepped out of class. I got yelled at as I predicted and as a punishment had to lift two extra bags of coal up to the 30th floor. I pulled out my prayer papers and as I did the other papers in my folder flew away. "Ah." I jumped around trying to grab the paper before it floated away on the wind and collided with a solid chest. I rebounded and held my forehead. I looked up into a pair if sapphire blue eyes and smiled at Frau. A rust colored head popped out from behind him and smiled at me while his ~nun doll handed me my paper back. I bowed to Castor-san in thanks and noticed what Frau was carting around. It was a small chocolate colored hair boy. I gasped at the state he was in and dropped all my papers this time. I saw out of the edge of my vision Castor's doll begin to move but I had lost interest in that. "What happened to him?!"

"We don't know. He fell on Frau when he was on the ~Hawksvile." Labrador answered.

"Ah! Let me help him." I placed my hands on his wound and used my ~zaiphon to heal him. He seemed to sigh almost and settled deeper into Frau's arms. Frau squirmed as the boy did so and I smiled slightly.

I opened the door in a hurry before Frau kicked it down with his foot. He tossed him on the bed and sat down. "Who is this kid? You recognize him?" Frau questioned the room. Castor stepped closer to the bed the boy was sleeping on and studied the tear at the bottom of his shirt.

"I would say he is a ~battle sklave. Look at the markings. A ~Raggs one as well." Castor said after a moment.

"How sad. He must of been hurt so much." Bishop Labrador stoked his hair softly and had a sad look in his kind purple eyes. I saw a flicker if movement and I stepped closer to the bed but Frau held me back. He stepped over the front of the bed and looked down at the kid. The kids eyes snapped open and in a flurry of movement, flipped Frau down . Frau lay stunned on the bed as the brown haired boy ran for the window. I screamed and dashed to catch him. I barely grabbed onto his shirt before he fell.

He started struggling and yelling "Let me go!" I felt myself start to slip over the edge of the windowsill.

"Damn. I never have seen a kid with such a big death wish." I heard Frau comment behind me. He grabbed the boys shirt and nodded at me saying I could let go now.

All of a sudden I heard a "Woah!" and I heard the boy switch to yelling "Pull me up! Pull me up!" I giggled and then Castor whacked a book over Frau's head.

"What the heck was that for?" Frau complained.

"Don't bully the poor child! For goodness sakes pull him up!"

"It's not him being bullied. It's me." I heard Frau mutter and pulled up the struggling boy. He dropped him with a loud and dull thud. I went over to the boys side and checked him over.

"Are you okay?" He flushed slightly for some reason or another and nodded. I smiled and rose as Frau stepped in.

"Are you with the military dogs?"

"I'M NOT WITH THOSE BASTARDS!" The boy yelled explosively. I took a step back and Frau nodded his approval.

"Good. If you were you would have gone right back out the window." I saw Bishop Castor and Labrador give Frau a glare.

"What's your name?" I asked. The boys face went sullen and he fell quiet. The was a awkward pause and then Castor brightened.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us."

"What?" The boy looked up, utterly confused.

"That's how this place works. The church provides shelter for anyone in need." Labrador explained. I happily clapped my hands and nodded in agreement.

"However for now you need rest. Sleep, okay?" I told him. I pushed Frau out the door and called Labrador and Castor to follow him. I closed the door on the boy after flashing a smile.

*** Teito***

I flopped on the bed and sighed. I need to get out of here. I can't stay here and endanger the people here like I did Mikage... I wonder if Mikage is alright.~ I hope he is. He is the most precious to me. I couldn't bear to lose him. I don't know what I would do if I did.

====Castor's Nun Dolls- Are dolls that are moved by Castor's zaiphon. He uses them for almost anything. Guarding to gathering are some examples.

====Hawksvile- A type of vehicle that is used in the 07 Ghosts world. It flies and is used to transport people around.

====Zaiphon- are words with powers. These words have special abilities and are based of the users feelings and choice of words. There are three types- Attack (Most common), Healing (Common), and Manipulative. (Rare) There is also a rare possibility that a person might have more than one type of zaiphon.

====Battle Sklave- A slave used for fighting.

====Raggs- A large country that was destroyed in the Raggs War. (War between Raggs and Barsburg)

====Mikage- Teito's best friend who was studying with him. Helped him escape the military but at a cost.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

**WARNING! I do not own 07 Ghosts in any. The only characters that are mine are Angel and Sister Ann! There is some language and romance themes in here. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **  
**_~Hey ya! Happy to have had so many people read my story! Sorry if its too long! Hope you like the new update and please continue watching over me!~_**** -(_ _)-**

I retreated to my room after practicing with my ~baculus. Why was I using one? Well, while most bishops are boy, scratch that, all bishops are boys, for some reason they discovered that I was able to destroy a ~kor. So as a result Bishop Frau signed me up for the ~bishop exam and had Castor train me. Or at least tried to. I was horrible with the bacculus and everyone knew it. Everyone who was testing expected me to fail so none wanted to partner up with me. That made it much harder on me. I needed to study harder to make up for the loss of a partner.

I flopped on the bed and grabbed one of the many bibles stacked next to me and started reading. I started reading but after a while I felt my eyelids feel heavy and I struggled to stay awake. It was useless though and I soon surrendered to sleep.

"Huh? Where am I?" I swirled around looking at the scenery before me. A warm breeze flowed through the flowers on the grassy hill. I held out my hands and let the wind whip my hair back. I smiled. For some reason I felt welcome here, happy here. Like it was home.  
"Hey!" A gruff voice yelled out behind me. I whipped around and looked at a person standing at the bottom of the hill. I know him, but from where? Then all of a sudden the world changed and everything was black. I woke up with a start.

"What was that?"

The morning started differently today. It was the weekend so I had a little bit of free time. I ran to meet the young boy from yesterday. I opened the door with a burst to find my family already there.  
"Oh! Hi Angel!" Sister Athena greeted me.  
"Hi Ang- WOAH!" Sister Rosalie started before she face planted on the floor. I giggled and helped her up as she laughed shyly.  
"Sheesh Rosalie. You need to be more careful. Your going to hurt yourself that way!" Sister Libelle chided. I looked at the boy who sitting on the bed, very proper. I grabbed his hand and dragged him along.  
"Your still in that clothes? It's so dirty! Lets get some new clothes!" I dragged him behind me as I ran to go pick up some clothes. "BET I'M FASTER THEN YOU!" I yelled back and I saw a competitive sprit ignite in the boy's eyes. He sped up suddenly and I grinned. I love a good challenge. I speed up the pace as well. We both ended at the end of the halls panting.  
"I won." He said.  
"You're- huff- fast." I gasped out.  
"Of course I am. I was train-" He stopped in mid-sentence and I looked up at him. He had a pained look on his face and I stopped breathing for a second.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly. He nodded silently. I looked up at the door in front of us. "This is the room." He looked up at the door and I opened it. I gestured for him to go first and he looked at the garments hung around the room. "Well! Lets find something for you." I looked at the racks and looked at him. I started going through the outfits. I pulled out a white larger robe and held it up next to him. "Perfect!" I handed it to him and stepped out. I heard the clanking of a few chains and a few cuss words. He came out shortly afterwards and I smiled.  
"What's next?" He asked.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"What are we going to do next?" He repeated.  
"Oh. Well I have to practice but I highly doubt you want to stick around for that..."  
"Zaiphon?"  
"Yeah. You can use it too?"  
"Yes. I'm the attack type. Which are you? Attack, Healing, or Manipulative?"  
"Healing and Manipulative." I answered.  
"Both?!" He exclaimed.  
"Yeah. Is it a bad thing?"  
"No. It's just very rare to find someone with both types of Zaiphon as well as having Manipulative as a second." He informed me.  
"Huh? Really?"  
"Yea. You didn't know that?"  
"No. I didn't. I've never been outside this district. I've been here almost all my life." I smiled fondly at the church.  
"Why were you always here?"  
"I was abandoned. When I was one Bishop Frau found me."  
"Frau?" He inquired.  
"Ah- the blonde person you met last night. The one that you kicked."  
He colored slightly and shyly said "I thought he was the enemy... So..." I grinned and he turned redder. I looked at my watch and I gasped.  
"ACK! I'm running out of time for practice!" I picked up my skirt so I could run faster and tied my hair off on the side in a ponytail. Then I dashed back to my room.  
"HEY! WAIT!" I heard the boy start after me. I skidded to a stop in front of my room and he collided with me. I fell backwards and he landed sprawled out on top of me. Hands besides my head. I was staring straight into eyes and his face was mere centimeters away from mine. I stopped breathing for a moment and then I felt the heat rush to my face. I put my hands up and pushed him away. He fell back and I ran into the room. I slid down the door and held my face. I put a hand on my beating heart and took deep breaths. After a few minutes I rose and looked at the mirror. My black hair was in a crooked, messy ponytail and there was a flush in my pale cheeks. My hair was starting to fall in front of my blue- grey eyes. I look horrible...

I fixed my hair and paused. Since when have I ever cared about my looks? I shook my head and grabbed my bacculus. It would be too awkward to go out there now. I knew Rosalie, Libelle, or Athena would help him to the lunchroom so I left by jumping out the windows. I used my zaiphon to drop me slowly and I landed with a small tap. I ran to the lunch room before it was too late.

==== Kor- servants of a evil god of death Veloren. They await his return by gathering souls to lead to the darkness. They grant three wishes and take your soul. Can be removed by zaiphon or the baculus.  
====Baculus- A type of extermination object used by the bishops to remove the kor from people who have sold their souls, without hurting them.


	4. Chapter 4: Joys and Sorrows

**WARNING: I do not own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters that I have created are Angel and Sister Ann. There is some language and mild themes involved with this fan fiction. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also this is my first time so please bear with me. Thanks!**** :) **

**_AUTHORS NOTE-~ Thanks for reading my fan fiction up till now! I'm so glad that so many people have read it! Sorry if it's too long and please continue to watch over me! Hope you enjoy! _****(＾ｰ****^)ノ**

**Note- ******= A switch in character views. This means another character is telling the story for a bit.  
====== is an explanation of something. These will be on the bottom. Words that have explanations will have ~ next to it.**

I dropped into my spot and grabbed the bowl hungrily. I opened it up and beamed.  
"Eye fish! Edible Flowers~ too! Yes!" I cheered. The nuns next to me laughed at my reaction and patted the seat.  
"You have to sit down now. Don't forget to pray before you eat too!" She told me.  
"I know Sister Ann!" I sat down and prayed. I then took a big chomp of my fish and closed my eyes in pure pleasure. "Yummy." I took another bit and another until I had wolfed down half my dish. I nearly choked on my food as I heard a large ruckus.  
"Put me down now!"  
"Not yet ya damn brat." I recognized Frau's voice.  
"I AM NOT A BRAT!" A screaming person was dragged in. I recognized him as the boy that fell and I flushed. Frau dropped him on the seat with a thud and I flinched at the sound. I saw Castor and Labrador slide in next to him. The boy opened the lunch box. I laughed as I watched the boy's expressions vary as he looked at the food. When he first saw the food he looked absolutely terrified and disgusted. Then when Frau taunted him about something he got mad and ate it. A satisfied smile spread across his face. Sister Ann watched me with amused eyes and nudged me.  
"Mind telling your sister what's going on here?" She grinned mischievously.  
"N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" I waved my hands in denial and her grin broadened.  
"Really? Then why are you so flustered? Hmmmm?"  
"I'm telling you absolutely noth-" I started.  
"Absolutely nothing what?" I heard come from behind me. I looked back and saw the boy behind me and I saw out of the edge of my eyes Sister Ann open her mouth.  
I slapped my hand over her mouth and said "Nothing! Just talking about stuff."  
"Mph-nfph. Snhph ish lfyifnhg!" Ann yelled into my hand. I gave her a death glare and she quieted. Brunette boy looked at Sister Ann funny.  
"Why are you covering her mouth?"  
"I don't want her talking to much. She doesn't know how to be quiet."  
"Okay... Well anyway are you still planning to practice your zaiphon?" I nodded. "Do you still want my help?" I stiffened as I remembered the hallway accident. Emerald eyes saw me stiffen and said " It's okay if you don't want me to." I watched him turn and I saw his shoulders drop. A pang of guilt hit me.  
"It's fine! You can still help!" I called after him. He turned around and looked at me. He nodded. I smiled but I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I was supposed to separate from him not have him hang out with me! Sister Ann pried my hand off of her mouth and gasped.  
"Girl. You. Are. Ruined."  
"I already know that."

I pulled my emotions aside and looked at the boy infront of me. He leapt into the air and I saw a circle of words surround his hands as he got ready to attack. I leapt to the side and picked up parts of the floor with my zaiphon. I threw them at the boy and he elegantly dodged, falling right into my plan, and got tangled in my zaiphon net. I yanked on the net and watched him fall and land hard on the floor. I shot forward and pulled a sharp chunk of the floor out. I crept up next to him, weapon ready, and looked down. His eyes suddenly opened and the next thing I knew was the fact that I was down.  
"You're dead." He stated.  
"Again." I hopped back up and got back into fighting stance. "What did I do wrong this time?"  
"Make sure your opponent has passed on first. Otherwise they will attack."  
"I can't kill these people though... They are normal people tricked by kor."  
"We'll then make sure they are tied down securely by your manipulative zaiphon." I nodded solemnly. We continued like this for hours, him and I fighting. Having him correct my mistakes, were crucial. Once a soul has been devoured by a kor it needs other souls to fulfill its duty. It will go after people and I need to learn to protect myself.

My knees buckled for I was dead tired. I looked up at the boy. He was barely sweating.  
"Can I take a break?" He paused for a moment studying me.  
"Yes. I guess you can." He crouched down next to me and wiped my face. "If you we're so tired we could have taken a break a long time ago. I don't want you to get hurt." I blushed slightly and turned away.  
"I need to get better. I have to be a leader and for that reason I need to be strong." I looked back at him. "I can't just stop when it becomes rough. I need to do this..." I trailed off when I noticed the look in his eyes.  
"I have a friend who's an idiot. He is such a caring guy he will do everything to make his friend feel better. He was a selfless kinda guy. He was always kind but that's what got him in the trouble he is in now. Me and his kindness." He looked up at me. "Doing things for others is great, but if you get hurt and then you can't help them... That's just..." His eyes started to water and his voice caught at certain parts on the end.  
"Shhh... It's fine. I understand." I watched as he struggled to hold in his tears and I lowered his head to my chest. "It's okay to cry, you know. I won't look." I felt him start shaking and he silently cried as the cool wind of the night breezed by us. "It's okay to cry." I repeated. I wish I would take my own advice.

****Teito***  
I fell down on the bed tired... What in the world did I just do? I don't think when I'm around Angel. She makes me feel relaxed and she reminds me so much of Mikage. I curled up into a ball on the bed. I need to go to sleep. I have to leave soon. Tonight might be good...

====== Eyefish and Edible Flowers are specialties of the district. They are both types of food.


	5. Chapter 5: Kor

**Warning: I do not own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters that I have created are Angel and Sister Ann. There is some language and mild themes involved with this fan fiction. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also this is my first time so please bear with me. Thanks! :)  
Note- ******= A switch in character views. This means another character is telling the story for a bit.  
====== is an explanation of something. These will be on the bottom. Words that have explanations will have ~ next to it.**

**_Hi again! Here I am on the fifth chapter! I can't believe how many people read my story and enjoyed it! I'm so glad you did and please keep reading it! I'm always glad to hear feedback so thank you to those who have given me some! ^_^ Sorry if the new chapter is too short, I plan to make the next one longer. MUCH LONGER. Now I know you don't want to hear my chatter away so let's get a move on to the story! Enjoy! _**

I stared out into the cold, black night and listened to the rushing waters from the center fountain. I looked up at the dark sky. There was a crescent moon so barely any light shone in the night. The pale light illuminated only small sections of the hallways for the shadows of the supports had expanded.  
I can't sleep. Something feels wrong. Something big is going to happen.  
I must have sat there for a long time because the bells in the church rung twelve times. I got up and stretched. I yawned sleepily.  
Tat-Tat-tap.  
I looked for the source of the noise and saw the boy running down the halls. I smiled and ran to catch up. He stopped near a bench and I hid behind the pillar three steps behind him. I crept closer slowly so I could surprise him but then I jumped as I heard a voice.  
"So you did come, young man?" A weak elderly man's voice. I recognize that voice. That's the old man that used to come to church every Wednesday, at least until his wife died. I went back into the shadows and craned to hear what they were saying.  
"Even... Soul... For it?"  
"Yes."  
"What... Wish.. You...?"  
"I... I want to see Mikage."  
"Your wish has been granted." I ran out in a flurry as I realized what happened and I yelled.  
"STOP!" Then somehow the kor stopped. He tried to move you could see him straining to place his mark upon the boy but it was like some invisible hand was controlling him. Holding him down and making him stop. "Step back. NOW." The kor stood still for a moment and slowly stepped kor grimaced and glared at me with hatred burning in his eyes.  
"Who are you? You are not my master!" All of a sudden my head hurt. I grasped my head as sharp flashes of pain came through. "WHO ARE YOU?" The kor bellowed. I felt my body become like lead, getting heavier by the second and I fell to my knees.  
"Are you alright?" I heard his voice grow distorted and slow. I gave a pained smiled to answer.  
"I think I'm alri-" and everything went black.

I turned around.  
Here again.  
The vividly colored flowers waved in the warm breeze. I looked down at the bottom of the hill and saw the man again. I waved with a smile. He raised his eyebrows in scorn and I puffed up my cheeks in protest. I looked at the sky and almost screamed. Millions of kor were traveling in the sky. One came down and picked me up.  
"Let me down!" I struggled.  
The kor dropped me back where I was.  
"You really are going to stay aren't you?"  
"Where else would I go?" The words flowed out of my mouth. The man sighed.  
"Fine." I cheered and jumped for joy. Somehow I knew this was a victory for me. "You still shouldn't be here though. The ~Chief of Heaven would take my position if he knew."  
"Chief of Heaven cares about me?" The man gave me a strange look from beneath his black cowl.  
"Of course he would. Your... Da..." His words distorted in and out. I couldn't understand what he was saying. The world started shaking and the floor fell out from beneath me.


	6. Chapter 6: A Christmas Special

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN 07 GHOSTS IN ANYWAY. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS (in this story) ANGEL. THERE IS ALSO SOME LANGUAGE IN HERE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! I know this is a little late but I wasn't able to put it out on Christmas. I spent it with my family! Had a lot of fun! Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas too! This is a special side story but there is some slight spoilers on who likes who. It also I'd set a little ahead where we are in the story. Sorry if the characters seem a little different here. So warnings and greeting sent let's get reading! **

**-Christmas Special-**

I woke up and hopped out of bed. It was a bright morning. The birds were chirping, even in the frosty air. I stretched and ran down out the door, down the steps and screeched to a halt in front of the tree.  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! OH MY GOSH, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I cheered.  
"CALM DOWN! It's too early ya damn brat." Frau said. He was clutching his head and had his blonde hair sticking up. I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed my present and the presents I made for everyone else. I looked through them until I found Frau's.  
"Here you go!" I said cheerfully. "Merry Christmas!" His eyebrows shot up and he looked at me.  
"It's not like last year was it? Last year was creepy."  
"You used it though."  
"An escape pass from Castor... The worst part was it worked. He let me off the hook."  
"I thought you would like it. You are always getting in trouble with Bishop Castor." I said. He shrugged and opened the box. It was a little 07 Ghost doll that I had made. It also had another Castor escape pass. Frau looked at the doll with bugged eyes.  
"What is this?"  
"You don't know which Ghost that is? Are you sure your a Bishop?" Frau glared at me.  
"Shut up ya damn teacher's pet. It's Zehel."  
"Oh, now we are back to grade school insults, huh? Anyway I gotta go hand out the rest of the presents." I jogged off towards the greenhouse. "SEE YOU LATER JERK!"  
"YOU DAMN TEACHERS PET!" I flashed him a cheeky grin.  
I opened the door to the greenhouse and was hit with the fragrance of sweet flowers. I followed the smell into the middle of the garden my the cherry blossom tree. I looked beneath the vibrant pink and red flowers and as always, Labrador was beneath the tree sleeping. I brushed a few leaves off of him and put his gift down next to him. I smiled and wrote a small message to Labrador in the dirt.  
Bishop Labrador-  
You shouldn't sleep here! You'll get a cold! You wouldn't want to get sick on such a pretty day! I highly doubt you will listen to me though. Merry Christmas!  
Don't forget to come outside the greenhouse and play in the snow!  
-Angel  
I ran off to deliver my gift to my Castor. I ran to the library and opened the door. Castor was using his doll to organize his books. I smiled at the nun doll.  
"Merry Christmas Angel. What is the matter?"  
"Merry Christmas to you too! I just wanted to give you your gift." I handed him a small white package. He took it and opened it neatly. He picked up a small book and some thread. "I thought you might like some extra thread for your doll's outfits. The book is on some cute outfit designs." Castor smiled at me and flipped through some pages.  
"Thank you very much Angel! I plan to put these to good use." He opened the book and began looking through the outfits there. I took that as a sign to leave and went to deliver the rest.

***Teito***  
My footsteps echoed through the empty halls. I began to look for Angel as I wanted to give her her gift. I finally spotted her by the sisters. It seemed she was handing out her presents. I watched in horror as she handed out her last present.  
'Was I the only one thinking about exchanging gifts with each other?' I sadly watched as she skipped off happily.  
I heaved a long sigh and turned back. 'I can't give her this! It's terrible!'

***Angel***  
I grab my last gift. I had left it in my room so that it wouldn't get damaged. I dusted off the top of a shiny red wrapped present for Teito.  
'I wonder of he will like it. I hope he does. I spent a lot of time on it.' I think of what Teito would look like when he gets my present and my cheeks color slightly. 'He'll be soo happy!' I quickly rush off to deliver the final gift.  
The fountain was off and ice and snow covered the floor of the courtyard. The rivers that separated the floor were frozen and I could see Razette off in the corner stareing glumly into the river. Castor came out and she brightened immediately. I smiled for her and I rushed off to find the one that would make me smile. I found him sitting forlornly on the bench.  
"Teito!" Teito looked up. He looked sad. I skidded to a stop in front of him. "What's wrong? It's Christmas!" Teito looked up and shook his head silently. "Cheer up! I know!" I looked on the bench next to him, so I could sit down and hand him my gift. I saw a cutely wrapped ice blue present. I gasped. "It's so cute!" It had a white flower decoration on top and it had shiny ice blue wrapping paper. The sparkly cream ribbon going around it looked like snow. "Who's it for?" I looked at the tag. "Hey! It has my name on it!" I looked at Teito. "Can I open it?" Teito looks up slowly.  
"Sure, I guess. It's not that good though. Don't expect much." He replies.  
"Don't be such a downer, anything you give me will make me happy!" I carefully opened the present. The decorations were going to go up in my room later. I opened the small black box and looked inside. There was a cute handmade doll. Laying on the bottom next to a few flowers. "Oh my gosh." I picked up the doll and giggled. "It's sooo cute!" It was lopsided and had a goth look. It's eyes were buttons and a x. A warm feeling spread over my chest and I beamed. I looked at Teito and tackled him with a hug.  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I squeezed him tight and kissed his cheek. He blushed a deep red and I smiled. I looked down at the doll and snuggled up next to Teito.  
"You- you like it?" Teito asked surprised.  
"Of course I do, silly!" I smiled at him. "Here's yours." I handed him the red and white gift I had wrapped. "I made it sparkly, soft, and white like snow, because you said you like snow!" I told him. He stared at me in shock.  
"You remember that?"  
"Of course I do!" 'I love you.' I finished in my mind.  
He opened the gift and he looked inside. He picked up the green scarf. He looked at me. I flushed slightly.  
"What? Do you like it?" I asked him, worried. 'Could he not like it?'  
"I like it." He wrapped it around his neck and smiled shyly at me. I smiled back. I love Christmas.

***Frau***  
"Why don't they just get it over with and kiss each other? It's so obvious that they like each other." I rolled my eyes. I whistled at them and they both snapped to attention. "TWO BRATS TOGETHER! HOW SWEET!" I saw Angel turn as red as a tomato and Teito shoot up.  
"I AM NOT A BRAT!" I sneered at him.  
"THEN GROW UP ALREADY!" I yelled. I saw Angel look up at me and her eyebrows raised. 'She picked up on it.'  
"I AM GROWN UP DAMN IT! I'L GROW TALLER THEN YOU ONE DAY. WATCH ME!"

***Angel***  
I watched Teito yell at Frau.  
"I love you." I whispered. I knew he didn't hear but it was good enough for me. I smiled. 'I'll tell him one day.'


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening and Trouble

**WARNING: I do not own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters that I have created are Angel and Sister Ann. There is some language and mild themes involved with this fan fiction. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

******Author's Note- Hey! Seventh chapter! I'm so glad my story is going well! I hope to keep up the good work! Please keep reading and watching over me! -(_ _)-**

"ANGEL!" I shot awake and up and regretted it immediately. A wave of nausea passed over me and I flopped back down. I was back in my cluttered room. The floor was littered with books and clothes and my walls had posters of everything and everyone you could even think of. I looked up into the kind faces of the sisters.  
"Are you okay?" Sister Athena asked worriedly.  
"Yeah. I should be fine." I got up slowly. "I feel terrible."  
"I can believe that." Sister Ann answered. I was suddenly tackled by a flying nun.  
"You have been out for a LOOONNGG time! I was getting worried!" Sister Rosalie complained.  
"A long time?" I asked.  
"Three days to be exact." I looked up to see Bishop Castor in the doorway. The nuns all cleared the room and I watched them leave. "What happened out there?"  
"A kor was trying to take that boy's soul. I told it to stop and it just did." Castor coco brown eyes watched me suspiciously. "I'm telling the truth!" I exclaimed.  
"Then why we're you both passed out and the kor mark was on Teito?" Castor asked.  
"Teito?" I repeated, confused.  
"Ah. Yes. That's the boys name."  
"Oh." The door flew open and three people walked in. Teito came in and another young boy was behind him. He was much taller then Teito and had a x scar on his cheek. His golden hair reflected the sunlight and his golden eyes danced with mischief, he reminded me a bit of a child and a cat put together. Frau was behind them glaring down at both of them.  
"Ehhh? Who's this?" The blond kid came over and studied me. I backed up to put some space.  
"Mikage! Don't get so close!" Teito ran forward and dragged the boy, who I assumed to be Mikage, back.  
I giggled and said "Nice to meet you Mikage!" Mikage and Teito both blush and I saw Frau's eyebrows shoot up. He then gained this impish grin on his face and pushed both of them forward.  
"Introduce yourselves boys. Your being rude."  
"She knows us already." Teito complained.  
"She knows YOU. Not him." Frau corrected.  
"Hi! I'm Mikage! Teito's friend! Who are you?"  
"I'm Angel! Nice to meet you! Sorry I was out for a bit." I introduced.  
"AH! Speaking of which do you feel better now?" Teito exclaimed.  
"Yep! Healthy as can be!" I grinned and hopped off the bed. "By the way, what day is it today?"  
"The 20th." Teito and Mikage said in sync.  
"THE 20th! ARE YOU SERIOUS? That's three weeks until the exam!" I flew off the bed and scrambled to get ready. I ran out the door. I skidded to a stop, turned around, grabbed my baculus from my room, then turned around and ran back, leaving a stunned pair of Bishops and teens.

***Teito***  
I laughed as soon as Angel left. Mikage stared at me in wonder.  
"You're laughing." Mikage stated in bewilderment.  
"So?"  
"I can't believe that your laughing for someone other then me... Teito you finally have two friends!" He jumped up to hug me and I dodged. He face-planted on the floor.  
"Idiot Mikage." I held out my hand to help him up.

We left the room and started walking down the hallway.  
Mikage got straight to the point. "So. What makes her so special to you?" I choked.  
"What do you mean by that?!"  
"Well she made laugh didn't she? What is it? That's she's super pretty? That she's smart?" Mikage interrogated. I seriously thought for a moment. "I think she-"  
"She's a lot like you." I cut him short and regretted it. Tears welled up at the edge of his eyes and he smiled.  
"You think I'm that awesome?!" He did a little dance and cheered.  
"I take that back."  
"She is pretty awesome though. She's got really pretty long hair and such pretty eyes. They make you want to stare at her for a long time. She has that pull that makes you want to listen to her."  
I felt an intense and ugly feeling overwhelm me. I wanted to move Angel away from Mikage. I clenched my fist.  
"...Eito? Teito?" Mikage called.  
"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Mikage.  
"I asked you where does this go?" He pointed up a spiraling staircase that had a glass door. I shrugged.  
"I have no clue."  
"Want to find out?" He grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. When we reached the very top we heard Angel practicing. We looked around the garden of edible flowers for Angel. Then all of a sudden I heard a voice behind me.  
"Are they pretty? The flowers?" I turned around to see a boy about 18 or 19 walk out from behind the bushes. He had wavy blonde hair and light violet eyes.  
"I guess so." I answered.  
"Teito!" Mikage ran up next to me. The person stepped closer and I felt something wrong. I stepped back and pushed Mikage behind me. "Wha- Teito?"  
"Turn and go when I say so." I ordered.  
"YOUR TEITO KLIEN?! HOW WONDERFUL! MASTER WILL BE PLEASED!" The man back grew wings and I realized what he was. A kor.


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery

**WARNING: I DO ****NOT**** own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters I have made that you have met are Sister Ann and Angel. All other characters are not mine. Also this story is a AU. It will not completely follow the plot line but will have a lot of similarities. There is some mild language and romance themes in the story. **

**Hey! It's me and I'm sorry I missed last weeks update. I was really busy taking some tests. Sorry! Also I know this chapter is shoet but I plan to update more this week. Anyway I hope you like it! Please keep reading! Also I have a deviant art account that I plan to put images of wht the character would look like up there. So if I didn't describe them well enough (I know it's my weak point) you can see them on my page. Tata for now! ****(^_^)/**

I whirled around.  
I can feel it. There's a kor here.  
I hopped over the bench and ran to the kor. I ducked and came right upon a fight scene. Teito had his zaiphon prepared and the gardener was possessed by a kor. Teito lifted his arms.  
"NO! YOU'LL HURT HIM!" I yelled out. "STOP! PLEASE!" Then everything went into a halt. All eyes were on me and I stared back at them. The kor was the first to move.  
"YOU! Why are you here?" Teito then ran towards me. I saw a crescent of red zaiphon coming towards him. Teito saw it as well because he jumped back barely dodging the attack.  
"Don't you dare touch her." The voice had changed. Instead of the gardener's high pitched voice, the voice was deeper and smoother. A deadly tone but it felt like I know this voice. I know him. I shook my head. Impossible. The flowers grew suddenly and wrapped themselves around the gardener. I recognized Labrador's ability and sighed. Thank the gods.

****Ayanami****  
I clenched my fists and I looked out.  
"I finally found you."  
"What you thinking up Aya-tan? Something fun?" I looked at my major.  
"Something fun, eh?" I thought for a bit and smirked.  
"Aya-tan has something fun." Hyuuga sang out.  
"Prepare to go to the Barsburg Church." I ordered. Hyuuga grinned, nodded, and popped his candy back in his mouth. He whirled away as I watched.  
I'm coming for you. Eve.


	9. Chapter 9: Premonitions

**WARNING: I DO NOT own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters I have made that you have met are Sister Ann and Angel. All other characters are not mine. Also this story is a AU. It will not completely follow the plot line but will have a lot of similarities. There is some mild language and romance themes in the story.**

******Author's Note: Hiya again! I know it's another short chapTed but I have been trying to balance exams and writing. So I'll update a extra chapter this week to make up for how short te chapters are! So expect another one coming soon! (Probably Friday...) ;)**

I turned to see Labrador waiting by the stairs. He was staring at me as if he was trying to figure something out. Which he probably was. He stepped forward and listened to the flowers. The flowers around the gardener burst into bloom and the man stopped struggling.  
"Lab!" I heard Castor call.  
"I'm fine." Labrador nodded towards the gardener, "He will need some help with the kor." Castor looked at the gardener wrapped up and looked back at us. "You need to go train. I don't even know how you survived that kor attack from when you were little. Your baculus skills are lacking." I looked down sadly and nodded.  
"Yes Castor." I trudged off, dragging my feet against the soft grass. I didn't know it but I was getting looks from everyone and not all of them were pity.

***Castor***

"What's going on?" I asked Lab after I had dismissed everyone. Lab's purple eyes looked down at the passed out gardener.  
"He attacked. He said something about wanting Teito."  
"Teito?" I questioned.  
"Yes." He pointed to the gardener. "Though, another big question is why was he possessed? This man loved his flowers and was happy."  
"I don't know but things have been unnaturally active since that boy came here."  
"That damn brat is a trouble magnet." Interrupted a husky voice.  
"It seems he is, Frau." I agreed. I turned towards the taller blonde playboy. "But, Why?"  
"I don't know." Lab looked towards the stairs that the boys left on.  
"If the kor are this active... Could it mean Verloren has awoken?" My question rang in the silence that ensued it.  
"I don't know that either." Lab looked back to his flowers. "All I know for sure is the flowers are still restless. There is still worse to come."


	10. Chapter 10: Promises

**WARNING: I DO NOT own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters I have made that you have met are Sister Ann and Angel. All other characters are not mine. Also this story is a AU. It will not completely follow the plot line but will have a lot of similarities. There is some mild language and romance themes in the story.**

******Author's Note- HI again! ) So this is now my tenth chapter on Fanfic! It's short again, sorry, but I plan to write a little more after my finals are over so I will update a long chapter next week. I have some very exciting plans coming up this week for the story! ^_~) Keep reading to find out! (People who read the manga and anime)(should be able to guess!)**

**(Also wish me luck on my finals. Please! Ill need it!)**

***Mikage***  
The light of the full moon shone through from the windows of the room. I looked over at the bed next to me. Teito had just finished telling me what he remembered.  
I smiled at my best friend.  
"That is so like you Teito!"  
"Huh?" Utter confusion crossed Teito's face.  
"Well, you always had this haughty and distant expression. It's so fitting that you were the prince of Raggs!"  
"Do you understand what I just told you?!" Teito yelled.  
"Of course I do!" I exclaimed. Teito sighed.  
"I don't think you do. If I am the heir that means I will be in constant danger. I want you to protect yourself."  
'That's what I should say to you.' I rose from the bed and went over to Teito's bed. I grasped both of his shoulders.  
"Teito. Listen to me. Can you do me one last favor?"  
"Last favor? It makes you sound as if your going to die." He paused for a moment. "Is something wrong?" His wide emerald green eyes searched. "Mikage?" I got up and stood over Teito. Teito rose so we faced each other and I placed my hands on his shoulders.  
'I want you to be safe.'  
"Promise me Teito. What ever you do ,Teito, always follow the path of the light. Revenge never does any good. Do you understand Teito?"  
'I need you to understand. I won't be here to make you.'  
"Mikage? What's wrong?" I looked at him.  
"Promise me." Teito nodded and I smiled.  
"You make it sound like your leaving me."  
'I am Teito.'  
"Of course not!" I slid back into my bed. "Get some sleep though, we are going to need it."  
'You just don't know how much.'


	11. Chapter 11: Memories and Choices

**WARNING: I DO NOT own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters I have made that you have met are Sister Ann and Angel. All other characters are not mine. Also this story is a AU. It will not completely follow the plot line but will have a lot of similarities. There is some mild language and romance themes in the story.**

**Author's Note- 你好！****(Those who don't understand- Hello!) I've been working on my language skills! Still not very good at it, but practice makes perfect! Anyway quick note so people are not confused- Ayanami is going through hell. If anyone remembers from the manga or anime- District 7 (Church) is strictly off limits to the military. So in order to get in Ayanami has to be 'allowed' in. Wait for him though. And expect a LOT of drama. ^_^)**

***Mikage***  
'I have to leave. I can't keep endangering him like this... but if I leave it will be my last time seeing him. Ever.'  
I looked at Teito as he sat silently on the fountain edge. The breeze ruffled his darker brown hair. I saw Razette, the mermaid, pop up next to Teito and look at him questioningly.  
"He still upset about that attack yesterday isn't he?" I heard someone ask behind me. I whirled around and saw Angel behind me.  
"Yeah. He still is worried that someone will get hurt. He is even more afraid now that the army is chasing him." I answered.  
"WHAT?!" She exclaimed, surprised.  
"Teito didn't tell you, did he?" I smiled sadly. I looked back at Teito. "That's so like him." I turned back towards Angel to discover she wasn't there anymore. "Wha-?"  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I whipped around to see Teito holding his head, frowning. Angel stood over him with a upset look and I grinned.  
I hissed in pain as a voice whispered into my head.  
"See? You are already being replaced." His voice rang through my head. "Why don't you just take him in? You won't miss him. The same way he doesn't miss you. He doesn't notice your pain, he doesn't care anymore, he is enraptured by that girl." I grasped my head as the voice got louder.  
"NO! I'm not going to betray him!"  
"Your choice. Your family or Teito Klien?" I felt my leg step forward on its own and I struggled to pull my leg back. "Your body is already giving you pain. Just relieve your pain now. Turn them in." I shook my head and forced myself to collapse on the spot. The pounding in my head from resisting him increased.  
"MIKAGE?!" I heard the thump of feet, pounding on the pavement and I looked up into Teito's green concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"  
'Get away Teito!' I wanted to scream.  
"Let me see." Angel got down next to me. "Where does it hurt?"  
I got up, agonizingly slow, and flashed a smile to quell their fears. "I just had a really bad headache. It will get better."  
"Here let me take away some of the pain at least." I backed up as Angel came closer. Angel looked at me questioningly and I stopped. She put her hands on both sides of my head and leaned her forehead against mine. I blushed. "Whatever you're hiding it's okay. We'll wait until you are ready to tell us, okay?" She whispered. I nodded even though I knew I could never tell her. Her hands glowed and then I felt a little bit of the pounding go away. I sighed in relief and almost collapsed from exhaustion, then and there. Angel supported me, carefully, so that Teito didn't notice. She could tell I was working to hide this from Teito. I smiled in thanks and worked on regaining my balance. I righted myself and quickly tried to leave. Teito grabbed my hand and all of a sudden froze.  
"Your hand... It's cold." I snapped to attention and yanked my hand out of his grip. I plastered on a smile for Teito but I saw the worried looks from both of them.  
"I'm just a little tired. I'm gonna go rest." I turned and quickly escaped.  
'I can't stay any longer. I've waited too long. Tomorrow I have to leave. Otherwise Ayanami will make me hurt Teito.'

***Frau***

I watched the scene below scrutinizing very detail.  
'Why would Mikage betray Teito? Why is he worried about it? What did Angel tell Mikage? What is the problem to come Lab spoke of? Why is only half of Mikage's soul here?'  
'There is too many questions and not enough answers.'  
"I don't like it." I stared at the sunshine blond as he slowly left. 'What is wrong? What can't you share?' I looked back to the small gathering to see Teito worried and Angel just as anxious. Teito looked at her and said something. Angel nodded and Teito headed off. I watched Angel head towards the library and I knew how worried she was. The test was coming up soon and she was panicking. This wouldn't help. I hopped of of my perch above the 13th roof and jumped down until I reached the library. I kicked open the door and it shattered. Startled parishioners and practicers of the faith looked up and quickly resumed reading as they saw me. I noticed the Barsburg girls start to piece the door back together as I stepped towards Angel. She was hunched over a book, so enraptured in studying she didn't even notice the kick. I grinned boyishly and crept up behind her, slowly. Then I reached out and poked her neck. She flew five inches off her chair and yelped.  
"FRAU!" Several people turned around and gave us a glare. Angel sheepishly dropped down into her seat, red from embarrassment. My grin widened even more and I saw Angel give me a glare. "Blondie." She hissed.  
"Teacher's pet." I hissed back. We both smiled at the insults we used to call each other when we were little.  
"That brings you back..." She trailed off remembering.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_~ FLASH BACK-Frau's view

I pulled at the black hair dangling in front of my seat and laughed evilly as Angel hopped into the air. She whipped around, lashing out, as I nimbly dodged her attack.  
"Haha! You can't catch me!" I ran in circles as she vainly attempted to catch me. I taunted her by slowing down so I was somewhat in her reach and then sped up as she got close. She growled in frustration as she attempted to catch up to my longer legs.  
'She'll never catch up.' I looked back at the little girl struggling. 'Hehe, I was getting bored too.'  
Then I slammed into a pair of legs and looked up into a pair of grey-brown eyes. They looked down at me softly. Black hair framed his face.  
'OH SHOOT!'  
"Frau. Have you been good?"  
"NO! He just pulled my hair Bastien!" Angel tattled as I glared at her. Bastien got down in front of us.  
"Now you both love playing pranks on each other but you have to say sorry too." He looked at me with "the eye".  
I looked down and mumbled out, "Sorry." Angel smiled and ran behind Arch-Bishop Bastien.  
"Guess what! Guess what!" She excitedly tugged on his church garments. "Mr. Pope said I could travel with you!" My eyes bugged out of my head.  
"HE WHAT?!" Angel turned back and smiled at me.  
"He let me go!" She hopped up and down cheerfully. I frowned and pouted. The Pope had refused my request asking to go with Bastien. I stared as Angel hopped up and down with joy.  
It was that trip that I would always remember. A trip I will always miss.

Quick Note- For those who don't know, the cold hand is a sign of death or in this case half. Mikage's life right now is imbalanced as one part of his soul is here and the other is ... Well I can't spoil that! Now can I? Anyway cold hands=bad things.


	12. Chapter 12: Takeover

**WARNING: I DO NOT own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters I have made that you have met are Sister Ann and Angel. All other characters are not mine. Also this story is a AU. It will not completely follow the plot line but will have a lot of similarities. There is some mild language and romance themes in the story.**

**Author's Note- SORRY! I had little bit of a writer block. I knew what I wanted to write but I didn't know how to put it down. To make better. Anyway I finally got over it today and I plan to update again on time, next week, because I managed to write the next chapter as well. So anticipate the coming of the end, and the beginning of the rest. ^_~) **

**•HINT, HINT•**

**Also! That memory from the last chapter is going to play a big part in this story. **

**•HINT, HINT•**

**Okay, now I am giving too much away. I need to shut up now... Yeah... Okay now I'm going to stop.**

"I remember that time when we were going on the trip with Bastien! Do you remember that?"  
"Yeah. I was really jealous that Pope let you go." Angel hopped up and down like when she was little.  
"I remember that was one of the best trips ever!"  
"Yeah, but afterwards didn't you get in..."  
"Yeah. The kor attacked afterwards." She looked up at the clock on the wall an screamed. "WE ARE LATE TO DINNER!" She received dirty looks from the other inhabitants of the library but she totally ignored them. She shot out of her wooden chair ad it flew back. She grabbed my hand and she started to drag me to the lunch room.  
We made it to the cafeteria. The room was overpowered with the strong smell of food and the tables were overflowing with food and people chatting. Angel looked around the room scanning the faces and sighed in relief. She did it just a few seconds too early.  
"Where have you two been?" Angel froze and slowly turned.  
"Studying." She squeaked out. Sister Libelle frowned at Angel.  
"You were supposed to keep track of the time. After dinner do three laps up and down the stairs."  
"Three?" Angel complained. Sister Libelle silenced her with a glare.  
"Is there a problem?"  
"Nope, never would be Sister Libelle!" Angel quickly denied. I attempted to smother a laugh. Sister Libelle gave me a condescending look.  
"You too Frau." I looked at her in exasperation.  
"But-"  
"No buts about it." Sister Libelle walked off with us staring helplessly at her back. We both stuck out tongues out at her when she whipped around. We quickly hid our tongues. She turned back as we looked at each other and smiled.

-"-"-"-"-"-Meanwhile-  
***Teito***  
Mikage and I walked down the hallway.  
"Remember Oak's face when you hit him?" Mikage asked. We both grinned when we recalled Oak's high and mighty face getting smashed in.  
"His reaction afterwards was what made it really worth it though." I said.  
"Yeah. That was great. He didn't act tough around us for months!" Mikage agreed. I snorted.  
"As if he could keep his pride after being beaten by a mere sklave."  
Mikage mimicked Oak's haughty tone. "How dare you- you Sklave! You beat my poor beauty of a face in! OH! The horror!" He faked passing out. We laughed so hard we started crying.  
"You are so weird." I told him. We turned into the garden of edible flowers.  
"We are so weird." Mikage fixed. Then all of a sudden Mikage hissed. He paled and looked at me. Fear showed all over his face.  
"MIKAGE?!" I ran up to him only to be pushed back by him.  
"Teito. I- gasp- have a favor to ask of you." I looked at Mikage.  
"STOP IT! WHAT'S WRONG? Let me help!"  
"You can. Just do me a favor and kill me. Please." He started a hacking fit and I looked at his hand. It was covered in red.  
Blood.  
"WHY? I can't lose you!"  
"TEITO! Kill me now while I have control of my body. I want you to kill me, not someone else. I can't betray you, so I'm begging you as a friend." He looked at me fear and pain twisted his face but I saw the pleading look in his eyes. "Please."  
"I-I can't. You're my best friend."  
"I'M ASK-argh!" He doubled over and started coughing. He grabbed his head in pain and jerked back. "It's too late." He whispered. He then straightened.  
"Hello Teito Klien."  
It wasn't Mikage anymore.

====Not a definition here but an explanation. The stairs in the church have many floors. If I remember correctly it looked like it was over a hundred so three laps up and down that is a LOT.

|||0.0){I get tired thinking about it...)


	13. Chapter 13: Mikage's Battle

**WARNING: I DO NOT own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters I have made that you have met are Sister Ann and Angel. All other characters are not mine. Also this story is a AU. It will not completely follow the plot line but will have a lot of similarities. There is some mild language and romance themes in the story.**

**Author's Note- THANK YOU! I love 3 all the wonderful support I have been getting from my fans! THANK YOU AGAIN! I've been so happy I created a uber long chapter for a update an the new update soon. (2 and half pages long! ^_^) I'm so happy! Today might have ended up being one of my favorite days! Anyway before I end up killing you all from boredom, on to the chapter! I know you are dying from the wait!**

***Teito***  
A wing shot out of Mikage's left shoulder.  
"A kor?!"  
"I'm not as nice as the Kor Teito Klien." He formed Zaiphon and shot it.  
Red Zaiphon. Mikage's Zaiphon was blue...  
"WHERE IS MIKAGE?" I yelled. I charged forward and was blown back by a shock wave emitted from Mikage- no not Mikage, this is not Mikage, this is something else. I roll away as another strike of zaiphon comes down. I run down the stairs as I hear laughing behind me.  
"Running away?" I ignored it and continued running. I searched the doors while dodging zaiphon. "You can't run away forever!" It tells me and throws another strike down. Searing pain went down my back as the blow landed. I gasped and flinched in pain. 'I need to keep moving. I can't use Zaiphon on him. He'll die.'

-"-"-"-"-"-Meanwhile-  
***Frau***  
I paused. Something felt wrong.  
'What was that sensation?' I look up at the sky. It's dark.  
"Huh! The sky is black during the day. Doesn't that mean bad omens?" I hear Angel ask.  
"I don't like it."  
"Wha- Are you still superstitious?" Angel teased. I looked at Angel.  
"It's more true then you are willing to admit." Angel looked at me unnerved by my response, or at least that's what I thought it was.

***Angel***  
An uneasy feeling washed over me as Frau finished. I looked around.  
'I feel something pulling me away.'  
I looked up at the upper gardens.  
'I feel like there is something I'm supposed to do.'  
I stepped towards the church and then shrieked in pain. I huddled down as Frau rushed over.  
"ANGEL! What's wrong? ANGEL!" I screamed as the pain got worse and the pounding increased. Tears gushed down my face, but not from the pain, but from sorrow.  
"STOP! STOP!" I screamed. The pain subsided slightly, as I screamed.  
'This isn't my pain. It's someone else's.' I numbly realized. I recalled yesterday, Mikage's pain. I paled at the thought.  
'Teito...Mikage.' I unsteadily rose and ran forward.  
"ANGEL! WAIT!" I heard Frau yell.  
'I can't wait. There is a reason for this. Something none of us will like.'

I followed my feelings as I stumbled my way to Teito and Mikage. The pain faded in and out and the sorrow only steadily increased as I moved forward. I gripped my hands tighter.  
'I can't stop.'  
All of a sudden the doors in front of me slammed shut.  
"WHA-" I pounded on the doors.  
"The time for hide and seek is over Teito Klein." A deep and cold voice rang through the tall room. I looked around at the floating rafters searching for them. I finally spotted them up on the lower rafters, towards the what seemed like the endless darkness.  
'It's Teito and Mikage.' I reached out towards them attempted to summon zaiphon. I couldn't build up my strength, I couldn't focus.  
"Who are you? You aren't Mikage!" I heard Teito scream. I stepped forward.  
'I need to reach them.' I kept walking, stumbling and tripping as I headed forward.  
'If I get close enough I can drop down.'  
'STOP! PLEASE STOP!' A strangled voice screamed hoarsely in my head. I nearly fell off the concrete pathway in shock. 'I don't want to hurt him.'  
'Who are-'  
A bright flash lit the room and a clang caught my attention. Teito and Mikage had begun fighting and I hadn't noticed. I watched, numbly, as Teito flew back and landed down with a dull thud. His face contorted with pain and it finally registered. I screamed.  
"TEITO! NO! TEITO!" I started sobbing as Teito didn't respond. Mikage's head snapped down to look at me.  
"EVE?!" He had a look of total shock across his face.  
"I'm not Eve! I am Angel and I don't know what you are doing, but please! I beg of you, STOP!" Mikage's face hardened all of a sudden.  
"You are an interference with this mission, disappear." Then I spotted out of the corner of my eye Teito shift.  
"Angel?" He said slowly.  
"THANK THE GODS! Teito, you're alive!" Teito's eyes widened as he looked at me.  
"WATCH OUT!" I turned around to see a flash of zaiphon blast towards me. A searing pain ripped through my body, and I felt the floor disappear from under my feet. I felt the grind of the hard concrete against my back as I slid across the bridge. Then I felt the open air and screamed as I began to drop. I reached out trying to grab some hold before I ended up falling and dying. I felt a solid surface and I clung onto it. The weight of my body pulled an arm out of its socket; I shrieked. Pain ripped into my body and it was almost unbearable.  
"ANGEL!" I felt my hands slipping, I couldn't pull up.  
'I'm going to fall! I'm going to die!' I struggled to bring myself up. I couldn't do it. I felt my hand slip farther and I stopped moving.  
'No... Please no...' I begged in my mind as my hand slipped farther and farther down. I held on a hard as I could and then I saw Teito. He was jumping down a bridge to get closer to me. A flash of red light and I saw Teito nimbly dodge it. I wrenched my injured hand off to dodge the blade of zaiphon speeding towards me, causing me to slip further.  
"TEITO HELP!" I reached out my free hand towards him. He reached out his right as I fell. I fell free fall for a second when I felt a hand clasp over mine. I looked up to see Teito hanging off the edge holding onto me. He gave me a strained smile.  
"I've got you." He said as he struggled to pull me up. I grabbed onto the bridge with both hands. I watched in admiration as Teito hoisted himself over the bridge, then cringed as I attempted to do the same.  
'IT HURTS!' Teito looked down at me and quickly helped me up.  
"You safe?" Teito inquired.  
'I'm not safe yet, but its better then earlier.' I nodded quietly, trying to regain my voice from the shock of nearly dying. After a minute or two, when the thought sunk in, I looked up at Teito to see him staring up at Mikage.  
"What is happening?" I asked him quietly. "Why is he doing this?"  
"It's not Mikage."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look." He pointed towards the wing on Mikage's shoulder. "It's not him."  
'Only one kor wing? It's unheard of.'  
'Please... Just stop me... I don't want to do this anymore.'  
'Wha-?' I thought for a second. 'Are you... Mikage?'  
'ANGEL? You can hear me?'  
'Yes! What's wrong? Why are you doing this? Stop please!'  
'I CAN'T! I don't have control anymore, so please. Please ki-NO!'  
"TEITO!" I screamed out hoarsely. I saw him fly back again and this time flew against the floor with a SLAM! The concrete cracked slightly and I shrieked louder. I saw red seep out from underneath Teito and my sight blurred. "NO! NOOO!" I screamed. "WHY? WHY? " I stopped as I saw Mikage's face. It was covered with tears and he placed his hands to his face, feeling the wet drops as if they were foreign. I watched silently. "Mikage?" Then his head snapped towards me.  
"These are unneeded. As well as you." He lifted his hands and swirling red zaiphon circled his hands. I stumbled backwards and tried to focus on summoning my zaiphon. "Disappear." Bright red light flew towards me and pain seared into my body. Then a black relief came over my body and I felt all the pain go away...

***Teito***  
'Where am I?' I turned in circles looking around. The darkness covered the room. The only light that was in the room was on the cracked and chipped, grey, concrete stairs.  
'ANGEL! MIKAGE!' I searched the room frantically for movement. A bright light caught my eye. I looked and I saw me. A younger version of me in a white church outfit running up the steps. Then I changed into a younger boy, a sklave, and then the army uniform. Then I saw myself turn into the outfit I was wearing now. I stared at my mirage hopping up the steps. I followed my image and reached a wall.  
"Wh-?" I looked up to see me, encased in some type of soft, white crystal. "WHY AM I JUST SLEEPING HERE?! I NEED TO HELP!" I tore at the crystal frantically, pulling out chunks non-stop. "I CAN'T JUST DO NOTHING!" I tore out a huge chunk and felt the wall rumble. I looked up to see me floating down and it combined with me. I looked ahead and stepped back in shock. White wings with covered eyes. They bowed to me.  
'But why?'

***Frau***  
A scream halted me where I stood and I snapped my head towards the direction it came from. I flew towards the anguished scream.  
'Please let me be in time.'


	14. Chapter 14: Mikhail's Awakening

**WARNING: I DO NOT own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters I have made that you have met are Sister Ann and Angel. All other characters are not mine. Also this story is a AU. It will not completely follow the plot line but will have a lot of similarities. There is some mild language and romance themes in the story.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I got a new cousin today! **

**SOOO CUTE! /) **

**Anyway I hope I have been doing well keeping the story exciting! I'm going to try a new point of view. Tell me how I did!**

***~Mikhail***  
I felt like I had uncurled from a deep sleep... Only to be caught by another one. I stretched out and got up, resenting the collar on my neck. I tugged at it forcefully.  
'This seems to distress master as much as it annoys me.'  
I looked up at the man, or kor in front of me.  
'One wing... It couldn't be?' I shook my head of that idea. 'Forget that, focus on now.'  
"Are you the one that put this collar on me?" I accused the creature.  
"It couldn't be that you are-" He smiled devilishly. "Well, that makes my job a lot easier." I charged forward. I released power to level 10.  
'That should be enough to get rid of a human.' I blasted down expecting to see blood and was blocked. I stared down in shock at this human. 'He is strong.'  
"Release level 20." I felt more freedom and increased the intensity of my attack, only to be thrown back. I rolled in the air landing on the floor with one knee, palms down to the concrete. I inspected the blonde boy curiously. He was sustaining very minor injuries, a small cut across his cheek. 'I have never met a human so strong. I need more power, but I can't harm him. My master would be displeased." I glared at the blond. 'Annoying human. Why does my master-' I rolled away, my thoughts interrupted, as words flew towards me.  
"Release level 50." I felt waves of power burst from my ~eye. Light flooded in from the side of the room. I snapped my head to look and saw one of the Ghosts. Zehel.  
'Shit.'  
"Zehel." I looked up at the boy who had just called out to the ghost. I looked up at the ghost as he stared at the boy and turned his ~skull towards me. A hiss sounded from him.  
"Mikhail." I nodded curtly. I turned back to my target.  
I leapt from my position behind him and was met by a cool face.  
"Sleep." I blasted a wave of my power toward him. As I did I felt pull from the collar to follow the command.  
'NO! I cannot fail my-'  
Black flooded in and covered the world... again.

***Frau***  
I opened the doors to see quite a sight. Angel was on the floor passed out. Her head was bleeding and she had cuts a bruises all over her. Teito was on the floor crouching a few feet away from... Mikage. A single kor wing stuck out of the brat's shoulder. I floated in holding my sickle before me.  
"Zehel." He called out to me. I paused. Just one word but it held a lot of clues. I floated closer and looked at Teito again. His eyes. I hissed as a realization came to me.  
'Mikhail.'  
"Mikhail." I called and he responded by nodding curtly. He turned back to face Mikage, sizing him up as if he were prey. Suddenly, with fluid grace, he leapt up and over Mikage, only to see that he was expecting it.  
"Sleep." Mikage commanded and I looked at him like he was mental.  
'Do you really think he's going to listen? It's not lik-' A thud brought my attention to Teito/Mikhail. They were on the floor, out cold. I frowned.  
"Step back." I swung with my sickle in a fluid motion and Mikage hopped back.  
"Why are you chasing him?" I leveled my gaze to Mikage.  
"You should have realized what that boy is and what he represents."  
"Which ghost are you?" He arched his eyebrow at my question and smiled arrogantly.  
"What makes you think I am-" He was interrupted by the awakening of Teito. Teito looked up at us.  
'I can't stall.' I shot forward and swung again, missing as Mikage backed away. I expected it and flipped my scythe so I could sweep his feet from under him and destroy the wing. It would be over.  
"May god be with you."  
===Skull- The ghosts have the appearance of undead reapers. They have skeletons as their forms and hold glowing purple sickles. They also have a grey or white necklace containing the symbols of the church and the ghosts.  
===Mikahail- A angel from the Chief of Heaven  
===Mikahail's Eye- This eye is a gem that fell from the heavens in two continents. Raggs and Barsburg. They held tremendous power, enough to destroy and create land masses. There are two eyes. Mikahail's eye went missing when Raggs was taken down. The other is in custody of Barsburg Empire.


	15. Chapter 15: Realizations

**WARNING: I DO NOT own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters I have made that you have met are Sister Ann and Angel. All other characters are not mine. Also this story is a AU. It will not completely follow the plot line but will have a lot of similarities. There is some mild language and romance themes in the story**

**Hi! I'm a little late updating... Sorry! I was wrapping up some facts I left hanging that were so generously pointed out by one of my friends. I had to go and change the chapters I had made! 0-0)**

**No previous chapters have changed I just changed a the next chapter. Sorry for the wait though! **

***Teito***  
A wave of shock shot through me as I came to a realization.  
'That's Frau's saying... IT COULDN'T BE!' I grabbed onto the cloaked figure in front of me.  
"IF YOU ARE FRAU OR A GOD, I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE SAVE MIKAGE! I CARE FOR HIM MORE THEN MY LIFE! I BEG YOU!" I cried out to him. "PLEASE!" I waited, crying silently, tears dropping from my face. "THIS IS MY FAULT! PLEASE SAVE HIM! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! HE'S STILL ALIVE! SAVE HIM!" 'IT'S MY FAULT! HE TREID TO HELP ME! IT'S MY FAULT!' Frau stared at Mikage and gasped. I stared up wide eyed and prayed and hoped against what I knew the answer was going to be.

***Frau***  
I glared at the person controlling his soul. The wing had tendrils of the boys souls intertwined with the wing of the kor.  
'The son of a bitch attached the boys soul to the wing. I can't do anything.'  
"TEITO KLIEN! Do you not hear his suffering?" I turned to face the tortured boy at my feet. "He cries silently. Begging to be released from his torment." Teito turned to face Mikage just as Mikage grabbed his shoulder. His teeth gritted and his arm pushed down the other one.  
"I- won't-do-it!" His arm reached and and behind. It released the blast of zaiphon... Right through the kor wing. A strangled cry came from Teito.  
"NO!"

***Angel***  
I felt nothing, only a black feel, hollow. I don't know for how long I was just hanging there, but after what seemed like eternity a small light appeared and I stretched my hand out, reaching for it. I grasped the light futilely, it slipped through my fingers. I tried again, this time placing my hand through it. My hand didn't go through. I felt air around my hands but it was not on the other side of the light. I looked back at it and wrenched my arm down, trying to pull it out but instead dragging it out larger. I studied it curiously. I shrugged and took a step forward.  
'Its not like I can stop now.'


	16. Chapter 16: Mikage's Past- Part 1

**WARNING: I DO NOT own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters I have made that you have met are Sister Ann and Angel. All other characters are not mine. Also this story is a AU. It will not completely follow the plot line but will have a lot of similarities. There is some mild language and romance themes in the story.**

**Hello! Burupya_Dragon here with two announcements! **

**1) Please support my club! My anime and manga club at our school is currently in need of funds and I would really appreciate it if people could help us by buying our artwork! **

**We don't have much up yet, but we will get set up soon! **

**2) The title of this chapter is odd because there are two parts two this and I didn want to flood the chapter with words. The whole chapter ended up being 6 pages long and I didn't meant to place it down like that. So as a result the cajoled is split into two. Thus the 1/2 symbol.**

**Enough of my talk! On to the story! ENJOY! **

The lights blinded me for a moment. I covered my eyes quickly and then waited till I saw the blackness through my hands again. It didn't leave. I cautiously moved my hands away, even without the light disappearing. I came face to face with a heartwarming scene. One I didn't truly have. A family. It was a happy little boy with bright golden hair with his parents. They sat in front of a fireplace, reading a book. The young boy, maybe 4 or so, sat there wide eyed. He tugged at his parents arms. I smiled at the scene and looked around.  
'I need to figure out where I am.' I turned around to look for a way out. I paused for one second though, to listen. I don't even know why, I just did.  
"...So he helped a lot of people?" The little boy asked.  
The father smiled warmly.  
"Yes, he helped thousands of people. He helped them learn something they didn't know."  
"I WANNA HELP PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"  
"Shhhh Mikage." My eyes widened and I whipped around to face the young boy.  
'Mikage.'  
I stepped closer and reached out. I touched his face.  
"You will." I smiled. "You help him."  
Then all of a sudden he whirled around to face me. His eyes focused on me.  
"Who?"  
Then it changed. The lights disappeared and I was in a hallway. Two little boys were running around. It was a crowded hallway, with many vases and antiques. One boy, who I recognized to be Mikage, turned around and started running backwards. He opened his mouth wide and yelled, "Hey Haruken! I thought you said you could catch me!" He laughed and watched the boy Haruken get mad. His blonde hair had a long, flat ponytail attached to the end of its cut and he was wearing very finely embroidered red clothes.  
"I CAN! I WILL! I WILL NOT FAIL THE OAK NAME!" His face turned bright red and his eyebrows scrunched together from concentration.  
'He looks a little like a tomato, he's completely red.'  
I giggled in amusement and turned back towards Mikage. I gasped and yelled.  
"WATCH OUT MIKAGE!" He looks over by me and turned around, only to run into the glass vase in front of him. It shook from the impact and tilted down.  
"NO!" I ran forward but couldn't make it in time. The vase fell right down on Mikage's upturned head and gashed his face. He fell backwards and started looking at the vase, still shocked that he got hurt. I ran to Mikage and the putter of tiny feet told me the boy Haruken Oak was behind me as well. I studied his face. A deep x wound slashed across his face.  
'That's where he got that scar.'  
"OVER HERE!" I looked at the person who got down next to Mikage. "He won't be able to serve like this." He stood back up. "Master Oak." He bowed to the ponytailed blonde next to Mikage. He then turned to talk to someone behind him. A small sound brought my attention back to the injured child.  
"I hurt." Mikage put his hand to his face as tears started to flow down. "It hurts."

"Squad 90. Get ready for testing." That message blared in my ears from the loudspeaker behind me. I clapped my hands over my ears to deafen the sound. The grey steel hallway suddenly was crowded with life. Soldiers of all size, age, and color were rushing about to get ready. I spotted Teito off by the wall, alone. He was wearing a military uniform and was looking sharp. I smiled and headed over by him. I stopped short as some of the boys passed through. By the time the flood of men had calmed it was only Teito in the hallway. I stepped forward again and stood next to him. I smiled quietly.  
"Hello Teito." I whispered to him. A clack caught my attention and I turned to see Mikage abnormally quiet, walking down towards us.  
"Aren't you coming?" Mikage asked Teito. Teito stared at him.  
"I have special duty during this hour with another commander. Commander Byakuran."  
"EHHH? You know Commander Byakuran? THE Byakuran?"  
Teito arched an eyebrow.  
"Yes."  
Mikage's eyes practically sparkled.  
"THAT'S SO COOL!" He grabbed Teito's hands and Teito snatched it away.  
"Don't touch me."  
I frowned at Teito.  
'Really?'  
I reached out and poked him. Then again.  
'HAH!'  
"Okay then, What's your name?"  
"Teito Klien. Training squad 90."  
"Nice to meet ya Teito! I'm Mikage-"  
"Mikage Celestine. Training squad 91. Loud and cheerful personality. Age- 14. Was to become a servant but a scar on his face did not allow him to."  
Mikage stopped and his jaw- literally- dropped open. He closed it again and opened it trying to get something out of his mouth. I giggled.  
'He looks like a fish.'  
"All right..." Mikage finally got out. Then the usual impish look got into Mikage's eyes and his eyes focused on Teito. "Are you a stalker?" Teito's eyes widened and he lost him composure for a second.  
He spluttered out "No!" Then he stopped and took a deep breath. The dull, haughty, bored look returned and he answered, "No. I must know all who share a room with me, in case something happens."  
"Oh... ANYWAY! Loosen up! You look like your going to a funeral!" He slung his arm around Teito's shoulders. Teito took one look at the arm, like he was fascinated and then shrugged it off.  
"Teito Klein." A sharp call came from the end of the hallway. "You are to come and attend your duties as a sklave." The man sneered, emphasizing the sklave harshly.  
'WHAT'S THE DEAL? He's a sklave, SO WHAT? He's obviously a better guy then a bully like you!'  
"Hurry up. The less time I have to spend with you the happier I will be." Teito took a step forward about to follow him when Mikage started yelling.  
"WHAT'S WITH THAT? HE'S DIFFERENT SO YOU LOOK DOWN ON HIM? THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE-" Teito put a hand on Mikage's chest to stop him.  
"Stop." He looked at the officer. "I apologize profusely for his behavior. It won't be done again." The miffed officer humphed.  
"He better."  
Mikage threw a glare at the man.  
Teito moved ahead and kept his head down. As he walked away I saw Mikage's face change from anger to total shock and then joy. The whispered words were the cause.  
The simple words of "Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17: Mikage's Past- Part Two

**WARNING: I do NOT own any part of 07 Ghosts. The only characters I own are the lovely girl Angel and the impish Sister Ann. :) **

**This story rated Teen and up because of mild language such as Damn and slight romance themes. ;)**

**AUTHORS NOTE: HELLO EVERYONE! It's Burupya_Dragon BACK IN BUSINESS! I made an EXTRA LONG chapter for story guys to read, it's 5 pages! Tell me what you all think! **

"Squad 90. Get ready for testing." That message blared in my ears from the loudspeaker behind me. I clapped my hands over my ears to deafen the sound. The grey steel hallway suddenly was crowded with life. Soldiers of all size, age, and color were rushing about to get ready. I spotted Teito off by the wall, alone. He was wearing a military uniform and was looking sharp. I smiled and headed over by him. I stopped short as some of the boys passed through. By the time the flood of men had calmed it was only Teito in the hallway. I stepped forward again and stood next to him. I smiled quietly.  
"Hello Teito." I whispered to him. A clack caught my attention and I turned to see Mikage abnormally quiet, walking down towards us.  
"Aren't you coming?" Mikage asked Teito. Teito stared at him.  
"I have special duty during this hour with another commander. Commander Byakuran."  
"EHHH? You know Commander Byakuran? THE Byakuran?"  
Teito arched an eyebrow.  
"Yes."  
Mikage's eyes practically sparkled.  
"THAT'S SO COOL!" He grabbed Teito's hands and Teito snatched it away.  
"Don't touch me."  
I frowned at Teito.  
'Really?'  
I reached out and poked him. Then again.  
'HAH!'  
"Okay then, What's your name?"  
"Teito Klien. Training squad 90."  
"Nice to meet ya Teito! I'm Mikage-"  
"Mikage Celestine. Training squad 91. Loud and cheerful personality. Age- 14. Was to become a servant but a scar on his face did not allow him to."  
Mikage stopped and his jaw- literally- dropped open. He closed it again and opened it trying to get something out of his mouth. I giggled.  
'He looks like a fish.'  
"All right..." Mikage finally got out. Then the usual impish look got into Mikage's eyes and his eyes focused on Teito. "Are you a stalker?" Teito's eyes widened and he lost him composure for a second.  
He spluttered out "No!" Then he stopped and took a deep breath. The dull, haughty, bored look returned and he answered, "No. I must know all who share a room with me, in case something happens."  
"Oh... ANYWAY! Loosen up! You look like your going to a funeral!" He slung his arm around Teito's shoulders. Teito took one look at the arm, like he was fascinated and then shrugged it off.  
"Teito Klein." A sharp call came from the end of the hallway. "You are to come and attend your duties as a sklave." The man sneered, emphasizing the sklave harshly.  
'WHAT'S THE DEAL? He's a sklave, SO WHAT? He's obviously a better guy then a bully like you!'  
"Hurry up. The less time I have to spend with you the happier I will be." Teito took a step forward about to follow him when Mikage started yelling.  
"WHAT'S WITH THAT? HE'S DIFFERENT SO YOU LOOK DOWN ON HIM? THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE-" Teito put a hand on Mikage's chest to stop him.  
"Stop." He looked at the officer. "I apologize profusely for his behavior. It won't be done again." The miffed officer humphed.  
"He better."  
Mikage threw a glare at the man.  
Teito moved ahead and kept his head down. As he walked away I saw Mikage's face change from anger to total shock and then joy. The whispered words were the cause.  
The simple words of "Thank you."

The scene changed, once again and I was on a bench looking out over district 1. It was still mid-day and the sun was still going bright in the sky. Big, puffy clouds rolled by in the sky and large windows in front of me acted as a frame to the scenic sight. I looked around to the sides. Cold grey and metal was what almost everything was made to be except for the occasional glimpses of gold and yellow on the walls and signs. Chatter from the army personal behind me blended together. I was able to understand snippets though.  
"...look..."  
"...no...really?..."  
"...test...I'm screwed..."  
"WHAT-H-HEY!" The loud voice caught my attention and several others as well. I looked over to see a freaked out Mikage fighting with Teito to get a bottle. "What is that?!" He asked worriedly as he continued attempting to grab the clear glass bottle containing several white pills.  
"It's-" Teito began and was interrupted by an attempt to steal the bottle, which he deftly smacked away. "Stop and let me talk first!" Mikage paused. "It's vitamins. See?" He picked up the bottle Mikage had been grabbing for and I could see in neat handwriting the words Vitamin C. Four other bottles next to him were labeled Vitamin A, Vitamin D, Calcium, and Protein. "It's efficient and let's me get the things I need-"  
"THAT'S ALL YOU EAT? WHAT ABOUT THE WOMDERFUL TASTES OF YAKISOBA?" Teito had a utterly confused look on his face.  
"Yaki...soba?"  
Mikage's eyes practically bugged out of his head.  
"Could it be that you have never eaten Yakisoba before?" He quickly grabbed the brown paper bag next to him and emptied it on the seat. A mini mountain of yakisoba products rained down on the seat.  
" YAKISOBA BREAD! YAKISOBA BUNS! YAKISOBA DUMPLINGS! YAKISOBA-"  
"I get it. You like Yakisoba."  
"NOT JUST LIKE! LOVE!" Teito reached out and delivered a swift back-fist to Mikage's chest. "HEY!"  
"Sheesh! You are too loud! Calm down!"  
"Oh... Anyway! How could you not eat it? It's the best stuff ever!" He stopped talking for a second and looked at Teito. Then his face lot up and he grabbed his friends hand. "C'mon!"  
"Wha- WAIT!" Teito struggled as Mikage pulled him away. Mikage paused.  
"Oops. I almost forgot." He ran back, quickly jammed the yakisoba items into his bag and then continued shoving Teito off towards a room.  
He opened the grey doors to reveal a crowded area. I stopped to look around. Overflowing tables filled with colors of black, gold, brown, red, and even pink! Continuous chatter echoed around the warm, pale green room. I closed my eyes and smelled the scent of the food that wafted towards me.  
'YUM. Tuna... Spaghetti... I can also smell some corn...' I smiled at the sweet smell and opened my eyes again to see the door shutting on me.  
"YIKES!" I quickly hopped in the room right before the door closed. I looked around and saw Teito off in the corner by the window. He looked bored. I was about to he's over when I spotted Mikage at the lunch counter. I distinctly heard the words yakisoba and I raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
'MORE YAKISOBA?'  
I walked over to hear what they were talking about.  
"What do you need MORE yakisoba for?"  
"For a friend! He never eats so I'm going to show him how good it tastes!" The lunch-lady paused thoughtfully.  
"...no yakisoba. It's too harsh on the stomach and if you only eat yakisoba you will become an idiot."  
"Will not! It's the most amazing stuff ever!" The lunch-lady rolled her eyes at Mikage's comment.  
"You eat way too much yakisoba Mikage. He needs something better, I'll make porridge. It's lighter on the stomach."  
Mikage sighed and consented to porridge. In a minute the porridge was on a tray heading over to Teito. He plunked it down in front of him.  
"EAT!" Teito's head snapped up.  
"What is it?" He dubiously poked at the porridge.  
"Porridge. The lunch-lady wouldn't let me bring yakisoba because you won't be able to take it. So eat this instead!" Mikage cheerfully told him. Teito cautiously took a bite out of the porridge.  
"It's..." He choked on the words. "...good." I saw some droplets fall down and I saw Mikage's mouth open wide.  
"Was it so good that you cried over it?!" He quickly turned and waved his hands to get the attention of the lunch lady. "Give me some of that porridge!"  
I almost missed it, it was so quiet compared to everything else.  
"It's the first time anyone cared." Teito whispered quietly. I stopped and looked at the two boys.  
'Don't leave him alone Mikage. He needs you.'  
The lights changed and it was dark.  
"Hey Teito?"  
"What?"  
"Are you nervous about the test tomorrow?" Teito thought silently.  
"No."  
"I heard people died during it though."  
"You won't die. I wouldn't leave my family behind." There was silence for a half second and a creak. A second later Mikage's teary face appeared next to Teito's upper bunk bed.  
"Wha- Why are you crying?" He asked, flustered.  
"I'm so happy! That's the first time you've ever called me that. Family." Teito paused.  
"Forget it." He flopped down on the pillow and put his arms behind his head.  
"Teito." Teito looked over. Mikage had his fist out.  
"We brothers will herby never abandon each other in battle. We will work together and die together. We'll never be alone again!" Teito smiled slightly.  
"Yeah." They pounded fists. "Get some sleep though. It's going to be tough." Teito rolled over so that his back was facing Mikage and close his eyes. They snapped open again a second later. "HEY!" He got up and stared down at Mikage who was next to him. "Sleep in your own bed!" The steady breathing told me Mikage was out and Teito realized it too. He sighed.  
"Always was out before his head hit the pillow." He plopped back down as well and closed his eyes. I stretched out my hand and pushed his hair back from his face. It had fallen onto his face when he dropped onto the bed. I kissed his forehead gently. My heart wrenched in my chest. A single tear fell onto the bed. Before it disappeared.  
'Why? Why Teito? Why not some other cruel man? Why did God have to hurt him?'

A dark room with a single window closed in on me. A loud SLAP! echoed through the cold room. I shivered and looked up. A tall man with light pink hair stood over Mikage with his hand raised. Another tall black haired man stood next to him. His sunglasses covered his eyes and he was currently eating a lollipop, the most colorful thing in the room. I looked to see the hunched over boy in the chair and I gasped sharply. Bruises, dirt, and a cut marred Mikage's face. I flinched as the man raised his hand again.  
"I will ask again one more time. Did you help Teito Klien escape prison?"  
"I told you, I was taken captive."  
"Don't lie." He looked to the man next to him. "Hyuuga, show him." He opened the door to the room and warm yellow light flooded in. A small sweet laugh came from inside and I watched Mikage pale. A feeling of dread filled me as I looked at him. "I give you a choice, Teito Klien or your sister."

Mikage's head dropped and I rushed next to him. Glistening tears slid down his face as sobs began to rack his body. I hugged him tightly, my own eyes tearing up.  
'HOW COULD HE?! FAMILY AND PEOPLE AREN'T TOYS THAT YOU USE!'  
"Shhh..." I whispered to him.  
"I can't. I can't choose one!" He cried out. My heart wrenched at his agonized face.  
"I know you can't."  
"I cant choose to kill the people I love. Teito is my brother and Rinka is my sister! I can't lose them!" He sat there crying and agonizing over the choice for over an hour, when his face finally set.  
The bolts on the metal door in front of us clacked back and the door slowly swung open. Footsteps echoed.  
"Have you decided?" The man stopped in front of Mikage.  
"I'm... sure that they would understand." He muttered below his breath. The pink haired man smirked arrogently. Mikage inhaled and opened his mouth. "I told you already Chief Ayanami. I was taken captive by Teito Klien. I was out to get a snack, yakisoba, and I was taken captive. I assisted in his release in no way whatsoever." A frown spread across Ayanami's face.  
"That is your answer then?" Mikage remained silent. "So be it." He snapped his fingers and a red stream of zaiphon shot out. It curled up and shot towards Mikage. "You will help me find Teito Klien, or you yourself will die. You can't escape either. Your soul is mine."  
The colors blurred together again and it was all gone. Everything was black except for a lone figure standing in the middle of the darkness. His back was facing me.  
'We are the best of friends Teito. I want you to stay happy! Don't you ever go down the dark path. Don't clam up inside yourself again either! Open up, not everyone is bad Teito. They will care and love you if you give them the chance you gave me. So don't close your eyes again, open them. We are nakama~, brothers, and family. Don't you ever forget that and don't ever forget that I love you... Can you tell him that for me Angel?' My eye stung and my throat burned as I struggled to not cry. I nodded.  
'I will.' He turned around a smiled. The thin barrier broke and tears poured down my face.  
'Thank you.' He paused and looked at me. 'I wish I had more time to know you guys better. But Thank you for all you've done.'  
'Don't leave him. He needs you.'  
'I would stay if I could.' He held out his arm and then I saw it. Chains were attached to his chest where his heart would have been.  
'Break the chains then. Come back.' He shook his head no.  
'Look closer.' I looked again and almost missed it. The shimmer on the chains. I stepped closer and looked down at it to see a gold thread twined into the chains, being gnawed away by the chain.  
'Its eating his soul... Ayanami is eating away at his soul...' I stepped back in shock.  
'So now you see why I can't stay. So I'm going to ask you one more favor.' I looked up. 'Be there for Teito. Please.'  
I forced a smile through the tears.  
'Okay.' He turned around and I almost didn't see it. The glint of tears on his cheeks.  
It went dark and he was gone. Then it started. I screamed as pain washed over my body and blood soaked out. My eyes flew open.

===Nakama- Friends, partners, and fellow travelers.


	18. Chapter 18: The Dissappearance of Mikage

**WARNING: I DO NOT own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters I have made that you have met are Sister Ann and Angel. All other characters are not mine. Also this story is a AU. It will not completely follow the plot line but will have a lot of similarities. There is some mild language and romance themes in the story.**

**Hello! Back again with a short chapter. Sorry for such long waits on updates. I've been tryin to finish the story because I can't keep writing on whim like I used to. I need to finish the plot and then get a fixed ending...BUT IT'S SO HARD WITH ALL THE CHANGES. Anyway instead of hearing me complain I should mention that the next chapter will also be up Friday...after I wake up. :D**

**Talk to you guys again then! **

***Teito***  
"NO!" I ran forward as the wings started to dissipate. It changed into white feathers, purified. Mikage smiled at me and even though I couldn't hear him I could sense what he wanted to say.  
"You are my family Teito. I love you." I hugged him tightly, as if I held him tightly enough he wouldn't slip away. I looked up at him to see him smiling happily at me. He encircled me in one last hug and disappeared with the light.  
'He's gone.'  
"Mikage... Mikage... MIKAGE!" They flooded out, the pain if losing my only family, the love of the time we spent together, and the sadness from losing the one person who cared. They appeared in the form of the tears pouring down my cheeks, the burn in my throat, the bitterness in my mouth, and the pain of the nothingness in front of me.  
'He's gone.'  
I screamed. "NO! NO! NO! WE PROMISED! YOU CAN'T GO YET!" I pounded the floor. 'He can't be gone, HE CAN'T!' I stopped and sobbed. "He can't have left. You aren't supposed to leave yet." They dropped steadily, one after another, the salty burn of the tears on my cut proved it wasn't a dream. 'It was all real. He's really gone.' I cried my heart out. I cried from my love for Mikage.

I stared at the skull in front of me, surprisingly calm. I blinked once or twice but it doesn't seem to shock me as I thought it would. I slowly got up and watched Teito. I got up and cringed as some cuts on my hands stung. I stepped towards him and was pulled back by a bony hand. I looked back at the ghost. He shook his head no. I noticed his necklace and discovered which ghost this was.  
'Zehel. One who comes to those in need.' I looked back at the hunched and sobbing Teito and I realized I couldn't help him now. 'Not even with Mikage's words.' I looked up at Zehel and nodded.  
"I'm going to stay though." Zehel opened his mouth like he was going to argue. My mouth set into a frown and I prepared to defend my case. Zehel seemed to realize that I wasn't going to listen and closed his mouth, turning to go.  
"It's going to be what he needs soon anyway," Zehel said. He glided away. "May god be with you."  
'Where else have I heard that?'  
I whirled around but he had left, leaving us alone in the dark room of hallways: the boy, his lost brother, and the girl.


	19. Chapter 19: The Aftermath

**WARNING: I DO NOT own 07 Ghosts in any way. The only characters I have made that you have met are Sister Ann and Angel. All other characters are not mine. Also this story is a AU. It will not completely follow the plot line but will have a lot of similarities. There is some mild language and romance themes in the story.**

**Authors Note: BAKA ME! I had the chapter all set up and I forgot to send it in... BAKA! •~•)**

**Anyway I apologize to all my readers. **

I carefully helped Teito up the stairs to his room. He had finally stopped and just dropped, exhausted. I opened the door slowly and placed him on the bed slowly. He moaned as I moved him. I glanced at his wounds and decided they needed to be cleaned. I hustled around the room, gathering things I needed. As I grabbed a towel I fell from hitting my foot on a wood post. I sat back on the floor and stared at the empty bed next to Teito and thought back to Mikage.  
'Mikage... Teito...'  
I rose from my spot and sat down on the bed next to Teito, where Mikage had slept. I pulled the bed closer to Teito. I dipped the towel onto the water and quickly busied myself with helping Teito.  
'Don't think right now, no one needs more trouble. Just don't think about the sad parts.'  
I finished much faster then I thought I would and groaned in dismay.  
'I still have another hour until the next class... What am I going to do now?'  
I started to rise but Teito suddenly grasped my hand.  
"Don't leave me alone…...Mikage." I looked at Teito and sat back down slowly.  
'He's still asleep. I'll just stay here for a little bit then.'  
I sat back down and yawned in spite of myself. I struggled to stay awake but my efforts were useless as I nodded off to sleep next to Teito.

***Teito***  
My eyes opened and were flooded with evening light. I closed them again blocking it out and sat up. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and stretched. I looked next to me and it didn't register what I was seeing. Angel was there quietly napping next to me. Her head rested on her arm and she had a towel and bowl next to her on the small bedside table. I felt my cheek, and felt the bandages there.  
'So it wasn't just a dream... Mikage, Mikage is.' I couldn't bring myself to say it. A movement caught my eye and I stilled. I felt the heat from her hand on mine and I placed my other one over it.  
'It's okay to cry, you know. I won't look.'  
I remembered Angel's kind words and my eyes watered and my throat began to burn again.  
'Mikage!'  
A sharp crystal clear memory shot into my memory.  
The dark room was silent except for Mikage's and my voice. His blonde head appeared at my side and his cheery eyes were crying in joy, not for the first time that day. I smiled slightly at the thought of Mikage weak ability to hold in the waterworks. He cried for almost everything.  
"We brothers will herby never abandon each other in battle. We will work together and die together. We'll never be alone again!"  
'I'm sorry Mikage.'

***Angel***  
A welcome warmth covered my hand and I grasped it tightly.  
'I hope I can support him, even if its just a little.'


End file.
